


Peppermint

by ExtraSteps



Series: Peppermint [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, LIAM TOPS, Licking, M/M, Theo has a sweet tooth, Theo rides Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam discovers that Theo really, really likes peppermint candy canes.





	Peppermint

“Liam, you need to go easy on the candy canes,” his mum said, ducking her head into his bedroom. “They’re bad for your teeth and I’ve already had to buy two more packs.”

“What?” Liam asked, giving her a confused look from where he lay on his bed, a history textbook propped open on his chest. “I haven’t had any.”

“Sure, Liam,” she said, raising her eyebrows, clearly not believing him. She left the room and Liam pouted, indignation making him drop his book to the bed and sit up. It would be one thing if he had actually eaten them, but he hadn’t, and he hated being blamed for things he hadn’t done!

So, he decided to set up a trap to find the candy cane thief. Really, there were only two suspects. He could assume that his mother was not an accessory to the theft, and it obviously wasn’t him, so that only left his stepfather, and of course, the more likely culprit, Theo.

Theo had been living at Liam’s house for quite awhile now. Liam hadn’t given him much of a choice after the whole Anuk-ite business, literally stalking him around town until he had given in and moved his stuff into the spare room next to Liam’s. It had been even better than Liam had imagined. They had a lot of fun together, playing video games and staying up late at night talking about anything and everything.

At some point, their friendship had changed and Liam had discovered that he was significantly more gay than previously assumed. Their first kiss had happened after Theo had saved him, yet again, from hunters and Liam, bruised and covered in blood, had watched in a mix of awe and horror as Theo dispatched the hunters with a single-minded intensity. He had stood over the hunters, chest heaving, eyes glowing, daring them to get up again.

They had slunk away, tails between their legs, and as soon as Liam could not hear their heartbeats anymore, he had launched himself at Theo, shoving him against the nearest flat surface and kissing him with an intensity that had shocked both of them.

All of these pent up feelings that had been building between them ignited in that moment, and they burned together, hands buried in hair, running hands over every inch of skin, learning each other’s bodies.

From that moment on they had been even more inseparable.

But now, Liam was intent on catching his prey, refusing to take the blame for Theo’s sweet tooth.

The trap was set, now all he had to do was wait.

Clearly, Theo could not resist, because not even five minutes later, he was pinning Liam to the bed, eyes flashing wildly as he pressed his nose into Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
“Why do you smell so good?” Theo growled.

“I knew it!” Liam yelled, flipping them over so that Theo was the one trapped under him.

“Knew what?” Theo asked, nostrils flaring as he leaned upwards, trying to chase the scent that had enticed him.

“You’re the candy cane thief,” Liam smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo said, eyes widening in an attempt to look innocent.

Liam leaned forwards, pulling out an opened candy cane from where he had stashed it in his top drawer. Theo’s eyes tracked him as he licked it and then ran it along his throat.

“You sure about that?” Liam asked, baring his neck.

Theo stared at his throat, swallowing loudly, shifting underneath Liam, his eyes dark with lust.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered.  
  
He surged up, his tongue dragging along Liam’s neck, chasing the taste of peppermint on his skin, seeking out every last sweet spot. Liam sighed happily, enjoying his ministrations. Theo pulled away slowly, letting his head fall back against Liam’s bed.

“I guess I’m busted,” Theo grumbled.

“So busted,” Liam laughed, leaning down to kiss him, humming happily at the minty taste of Theo’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth with a low growl. He pulled away slightly, mischief shining in his eyes.

“Liam?” Theo questioned as Liam stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side.

“Yes Theo?” Liam asked, sucking the candy cane into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked, his eyes glued to Liam’s lips.

Liam did not reply, just pulling the candy cane out of his mouth and running it along his neck again, and then further down his chest, swirling around his nipples. He swiped it along his abs, making patterns across his stomach.

Theo’s eyes tracked the candy, licking his lips, inhaling deeply. His pupils were so dilated that they were almost black.

With a flash, he had turned them over, pinning Liam to the bed as he chased the trail of peppermint over his body, making Liam moan and squirm beneath him.

Theo sucked on his nipples and Liam cried out in pleasure as he blew on them, making them pebble underneath the cool breeze. He gripped his hands into Theo’s hair as his mouth dragged down his stomach, tongue dipping over his muscles, making them ripple.

By the time Theo was done, Liam was hard as a rock, hips thrusting up, desperately seeking friction.

Theo surged back and kissed him, tongue delving into Liam’s mouth sharing the sweet taste with his boyfriend. Liam returned his kiss with enthusiasm, their tongues stroking as they moaned in unison.

Liam gasped as Theo kissed down his throat. His breath was hot against Liam’s ear as he bit his earlobe, scraping it through his teeth.

“You’re going to take off these clothes,” Theo said in a low voice, tugging at the edge of Liam’s pants, “and then I am going to cover every inch of you in peppermint. You’re going to lie there, you’re not gonna touch me, or yourself, until I say you can.” Liam whimpered, biting his lip. He loved it when Theo took control like this. “And then, if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Please,” Liam gasped. “Just touch me.”

Theo chuckled, biting his earlobe again. He took the candy cane from the bedside table and held it up to Liam’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

Liam obeyed, wrapping his lips around it, his cheeks hollowing as he suck it hard. Theo’s heart stuttered as he took a shaky breath.

He pulled it out and slipped from his mouth with an obscene pop. “Fuck, Theo whispered, brushing the sweet along Liam’s bottom lip. Liam licked it, curling his tongue around it.

Theo pulled away. “Strip,” he growled, and Liam scrambled, shoving off his sweats, kicking them off the edge of the bed. His briefs were next, and he pinged them at Theo as he lay back down, a smirk dancing on his lips. He licked them, tasting peppermint and squirmed, his erection throbbing as Theo’s eyes tracked up and down his body.

“Theo,” Liam begged, hands clenching into fists as he tried desperately not to touch himself. He was aching, his fingers and toes tingling as need roared through him.

“Shhh,” Theo soothed, rolling the candy cane down Liam’s body, making a path from his neck to his hip. He chased it with his mouth, kissing, sucking, biting, licking, and Liam moaned his name repeatedly, head arched back as Theo devoured him.

“You taste so good,” Theo said throatily, swiping his tongue along Liam’s pelvis, making him shiver.

Finally, finally, he was running the candy cane over Liam’s cock, around the head and up and down the sides, coating it with the sticky sweetness. He cried out, burying his hands in his own hair as Theo laid tentative little kisses and licks around it, followed by long sweeps of his tongue as he gathered up the trail of minty goodness.

Liam sobbed when Theo swallowed him down, nose pressed into his pubes.

“Oh fuck,” he cried, hips thrusting up into Theo’s mouth. Theo held him down, intent on sucking his brains out through his dick, using every trick he had learned to send Liam over the edge.

His vision turned dark as he came inside Theo’s mouth, his boyfriend licking up every single drop eagerly as if it was as much of a treat as the candy. Liam covered his face with his hands, overwhelmed, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Jesus christ,” he muttered after a few minutes. Theo hummed against his hip, his eyes looking up at Liam as he pressed a kiss against it.

“Theo is fine,” he smirked, slowly kissing his way back up Liam’s body, before delving his tongue inside Liam’s mouth. Liam was still dazed, slow to respond, but soon he was returning Theo’s kiss with equal fervour.

“Please tell me I can touch you now,” Liam said, his hands hovering above Theo’s back. Theo hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one finger.

“I’ll allow it,” he said, and Liam wasted no time in pulling off Theo’s shirt and wrapping his arms around him, pressing their chests together as he licked into Theo’s mouth.

Liam slid one of his hands between them, rubbing Theo’s erection through his pants, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Theo’s neck.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said, biting Theo’s neck right over his pulse.

“You’re right,” Theo said, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek as he pulled away, slipping to the edge of the bed so he could take off his shoes and socks. He stood, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling down the zipper. Liam’s mouth went dry as he followed the movement.

He had seen Theo undress many times, and yet every time it still excited him.

Theo gave him a devastating smirk as he pushed his jeans down his thighs, hands spread as he trailed them along his skin. They dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them, one hand rubbing over his stomach as the other palmed his cock through his briefs.

“You like what you see, baby wolf?” He asked, looking at Liam through his lashes.

“You’re gorgeous and you know it,” Liam said, his eyes flicking from where it had been resting on Theo’s hand moving along his cock to his stunning hazel eyes.

“Maybe I just like to hear you say it,” Theo grinned, preening under the compliment. Liam smiled fondly, holding out his hand.

“Just come here already, you big cheeseball,” he said with a grin. Theo shucked his underwear and then complied, gracefully settling on the bed beside him, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s mouth.

Liam grabbed the lube from the bedside table, leaning over Theo and peppering him with kisses as he slowly and thoroughly prepared him. Theo sighed into his mouth, hands running over his shoulders.

“Please,” Theo whispered, writhing beneath him as Liam slipped in a third finger.

“Nearly there,” Liam replied, nipping at his bottom lip. Theo whined, his hips circling as he tried to fuck himself on Liam’s fingers.

“Need you now,” Theo said, his eyelids fluttering closed as he arched back his head, moving it restlessly on the pillow. Liam pulled out his fingers, rubbing them along his throbbing cock as he coated it with the remaining lube.

He lined himself up, Theo’s legs thrown over his arms, his eyes tracing down Theo’s body as he took it all in. “Beautiful,” he breathed as he slowly sunk inside Theo’s body. Theo keened beneath him, rising his hips to meet every thrust, hands buried in Liam’s hair.

Being inside Theo was like coming home, the warmth of his body pulling him in, welcoming him. Liam didn’t mind being the bottom on occasion, but there was nothing quite like pinning Theo to his bed as he thrust inside of him.

Liam bit down on Theo’s shoulder as he quickened his pace, crying out at the delicious feeling of Theo’s tight ass gripping him, the friction making him pant for breath.

“You feel so good,” Liam groaned. Theo pulled Liam up for a kiss, and their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing as their tongues stroked in time with Liam’s thrusts.

“Let me up,” Theo whispered. Liam pulled out and sat back. Theo scrambled into his lap, lining himself up and impaling himself on Liam’s cock with a loud groan. Liam leaned back, hands on Theo’s hips as he helped guide him.

Theo threw his head back, mouth gaping open as he took his pleasure from Liam, sighing and moaning. Liam’s eyes were locked on where they were joined, enchanted with the way his cock slipped in and out of Theo’s body.  


The way that Theo undulated his hips as he rode Liam’s dick made him gasp Theo’s name, his fingers digging into the other boy’s hips, leaving bruises.

Theo leaned back slightly and his eyes flew open as the angle changed slightly, Liam’s cock brushing against his prostate. Liam smirked as he held Theo’s hips still and fucked up into him, striking them same spot again and again while Theo tried desperately to hold on, his hands wrapped around Liam’s arms.

“Yes, oh fuck, Liam, please,” Theo begged, claws digging into Liam’s skin, his eyes flashing yellow. “I’m so close.”

Liam wrapped a hand around Theo’s neglected cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts, and soon Theo was spurting over his hand and stomach, whimpering as he ground down on Liam’s dick, his ass fluttering around his length.

He gritted his teeth, trying to hold on a bit longer, but the clench of Theo’s body around his erection was too much, and he moaned Theo’s name as he emptied inside of him.

Theo slumped against Liam’s chest, both of them panting, sweat slicked bodies heaving with each gasping breath. Liam reached up, pushing Theo’s hair away from his face, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“I love you,” he said quietly, smiling at Theo.

Theo blushed, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you too,” he whispered against Liam’s lips.

They cleaned themselves up and then got under the blankets, limbs tangled together.

“Seriously, though,” Liam said, pressing his lips to Theo’s forehead. “You’re telling mum that it’s you who has been eating all the candy canes.”

“What for?” Theo chuckled. “She blames you and then buys some more. It’s a win- win.”

“Asshole,” Liam muttered, rolling his eyes, pulling Theo closer.

They drifted off to sleep, smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
